


Tenerifelicidad

by Azoulay



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Multi, Reencuentro en Tenerife, Vamos que empiezan las firmas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azoulay/pseuds/Azoulay
Summary: Vale, no sé en qué momento ha pasado esto.No sé cuándo ni cómo me he creado esta cuenta y he escrito esto, estos chicos están volviéndome loca!!!No paro de pensar en el reecuentro canario, así que empiezo a escribir esto para ir abriendo boca, no sé si a alguno os pasa como a mí!No seais muy crueles, que es mi primer fanfic.





	Tenerifelicidad

No me podía creer que hubiesen pasado sólo 5 días.  
Después de habernos pasado las dos últimas semanas sin separarnos ni para ir al baño, 5 días parecían un mundo.  
Y ahí estaba yo, aeropuerto de Tenerife, ansioso como un crío, esperando.

Y eso que esta separación poco o nada tenía que ver con la anterior. En esta ocasión habíamos podido hablar cuanto queríamos (y creedme que eso había sido mucho). Bendito whatsapp, benditas videollamadas... Pero a pesar de eso le echaba de menos. Qué digo, le echaba terriblemente de menos.  
No es lo mismo verle a través de una pantalla que tenerle delante. Ansiaba poder tocarle, poder sentir su respiración, sus manos en mi pelo, sus labios en los míos... ¿Cuándo había sido yo tan cursi? Supongo que es otro de los miles de cambios que el rubio había producido en mí.

Miré a mi alrededor, había llegado con tiempo, y aunque adoraba ver la admiración de la gente, hacerme fotos y repartir besos, hoy sólo podían ponerme más nervioso. Raoul había subido una storie con su número de vuelo, algo que todos acostumbrábamos a hacer, así que había un nutrido grupo de fans esperándole, fans a las que yo mismo llevaba atendiendo desde mi llegada.  
Y aunque eso no me molestaba, mentiría si no dijese que en esta ocasión hubiera preferido un poco más de intimidad. Porque con esta gente allí, mirando, con sus móviles preparados para grabar hasta el más mínimo movimiento, tendría que controlarme. Tendría que cambiar el saltar a sus brazos, estrujarle durante al menos 5 minutos, hundir mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y comerle la boca a besos, por un corto abrazo de "amigos", y aún así, estaba seguro de que sería analizado al detalle.  
Además, que no estaba seguro de poder controlarme.

Tampoco es que nuestra relación fuera un secreto para nadie. Eso lo tenía claro. No lo había negado en ningún momento, pero si en este mundillo hay algo que realmente te importe, lo mejor es guardártelo para ti. No sobreexponerlo, "mientras menos gente lo sepa, menos gente podrá estropearlo". Esa era nuestra máxima, algo que los dos teníamos claro desde el principio.

Pero maldita máxima, pensé cuando las puertas de cristal se abrieron, y apareció él. Él con esa sonrisa amplia, la sudadera amarilla a la que tantas veces había dormido abrazado en la academia, y que ya consideraba más mía que suya, pero que le había devuelto para que recuperara su olor, ese olor que me devolvía a él, a sus abrazos, y que siempre me hacía sentir protegido y a salvo. Vi que miraba a todas partes, buscándome, y en el instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, todo desapareció a mi alrededor. Vi como su sonrisa crecía, y supe que yo mismo estaba sonriendo como un bobo (Agoney, no pongas caras, pensé, aunque supongo que demasiado tarde). Oía a la gente a mi alrededor, pero como un murmullo, como una televisión a la que le bajas el volumen. Y entonces empecé a caminar.

//////////////////////////////////////////

Nunca un vuelo se me había hecho tan largo. Yo, que estaba acostumbrado y además, adoraba viajar, tenía la sensación de que llevaba horas en ese maldito avión.  
Bueno, en realidad debería decir que no solamente el vuelo se me había hecho eterno. También la noche anterior, que pasé durmiendo a ratos y mirando el reloj a otros. Y puede que también los días anteriores. Dios, no sé qué me estaba pasando. 

Bueno, en realidad sí que lo sé. Lo que pasa es que no me lo podía creer. Yo siempre había sido un chico independiente, había tenido algunas relaciones, eso sí, pero nunca había tenido tal necesidad de estar pegado a alguien. Aunque por supuesto, eso no es algo que vaya a reconocer. Ni siquiera a Ago, ese chico en el que no puedo dejar de pensar ni un minuto, el culpable de derrumbar todos mis prejuicios y todas mis barreras. A pesar de que él puede leerme como nadie. 

Los nervios me atenazan la garganta, y noto mi mano temblorosa al coger mi maleta. Por fin, estoy en Tenerife. El pensamiento no hace si no paralizarme un poco, aunque lo que más deseo es echar a correr hasta donde sé que Agoney está esperándome, me obligo a parar y a respirar hondo. Voy a conocer su tierra, su pueblo, las torres que no son torres, a Bambi, a su familia... Y eso es lo que realmente me preocupa. Aunque he hablado varias veces con ellos, esta será la primera vez que nos veamos en persona.  
Y me aterroriza no gustarles. 

Nunca he sido una persona que caiga bien de primeras, eso es algo que tengo asumido. Y algo que jamás me ha importado. Si a alguien le interesa, ya se molestará en conocerme. Y si no, es que no merecía la pena. Hasta ahora.  
Ahora que por fin he conocido a alguien que me vuelve loco, a la primera persona que me importa de verdad... Ahora no quiero cagarla. Y aunque Ago me ha dicho mil veces que su familia se muere por conocerme, la idea de decepcionarles me tiene en un sinvivir desde que el programa nos confirmó las firmas en Canarias.

Respiro una vez más, trago saliva, y me dirijo hacia la salida, hacia donde sé que Ago me está esperando, porque aunque me ha vacilado con la idea de que me coja un taxi a su casa, sé que está al otro lado, tan ansioso como yo. Y el pensamiento me reconforta hasta límites inimaginables, tener la certeza de que el otro está ahí, como lo ha estado siempre, me hace sentir un calor por dentro que me hace ridículamente feliz.

Cuando las puertas se abren veo el jaleo de gente que hay al otro lado, mierda, había olvidado esta parte completamente. Veo los móviles en alto y me obligo a sonreír mientras miro a todas partes. Entonces, le veo, me está mirando fijamente y no puede parar de sonreír. Vaya dos bobos, pienso. Entonces, empieza a caminar hacia mí, y yo siento que el mundo se para.

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, no sé en qué momento ha pasado esto.  
> No sé cuándo ni cómo me he creado esta cuenta y he escrito esto, estos chicos están volviéndome loca!!!
> 
> No paro de pensar en el reecuentro canario, así que empiezo a escribir esto para ir abriendo boca, no sé si a alguno os pasa como a mí!
> 
> No seais muy crueles, que es mi primer fanfic.


End file.
